<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Chosen Inheritance by Akumeoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160988">His Chosen Inheritance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi'>Akumeoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up in a Lestallum orphanage, Noctis is now living the dream life in Lestallum with his boyfriend of five years, Prompto. But with the advent of the end of the Lucis/Niflheim war, Noctis will have to face everything he left behind in Insomnia so long ago, and hope that Prompto will stay with him when his past is finally revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Chosen Inheritance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Gladio and Ignis come off as dicks for a hot second but it's not their fault, they were expecting a very different Noctis from the one they actually get in the fic.</p><p>Thanks to Astraia for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis was sweating. Manning the grill at the Vaan’s Kebabs stall in sunny Lestallum wasn’t a good job for those who easily overheated. He could hear Vaan behind him at the window taking an order from a pair of customers, but he wouldn’t pay attention to anything that was said until Vaan yelled the order at him. </p><p>Despite the order yelling (necessary due to the hubub and clatter of the market), the brown-skinned kebab stall owner was a kind and generous man. He was the one who had taken Noctis to the Lestallum orphanage when he was found alone in an alleyway as a child, and he had remained Noctis’s friend and mentor ever since. Which was how he had landed this job. After two of Vaan’s six children grew up and left the kebab stall business, Vaan had seen fit to make teenage Noctis his first hiree. </p><p>“Noctis!” Vaan barked, and Noctis removed the meat he was cooking from the heat, plated it, and half turned to show Vaan that he was listening. Maybe the order would be for some kebabs, though despite the name of the stall they also served other grilled meats. It could also be the daily special, or even a simple dessert order. </p><p>Instead, Vaan said something that Noctis could never have even begun to expect. “Your friends from Insomnia are here to see you. I didn’t know you had friends in Insomnia. They say the war is over!”</p><p>That was too much to take in at once. “What?” Noctis exclaimed, fully turning towards the front of the stall. </p><p>He saw: a tall, thin man with pale brown hair, wearing a black suit - royal colours?! - and glasses. Beside him was a massive, burly-looking man, also in black, with dark brown hair cut into a subdued mullet. The one with dark brown hair held up a newspaper. “INSOMNIA TIMES,” the banner at the top proclaimed. The title of the front-page article read, “WAR WITH NIFLHEIM OVER!”</p><p>Who - who were these people? Noctis wracked his fading childhood memories. Assuming these guys were about his age, could it be - an Amicitia, the dark-haired one, perhaps - Carnation? no… Gentian? no - Gladiolus?</p><p>And as for the other one, Noctis could only remember the last name, because it was the name of an important noble house: Scientia. </p><p>These two were going to be big trouble for him, and Noctis had to get out of there immediately. </p><p>“Vaan?” he said, not taking his eyes off of Gladiolus and his newspaper. “Can I leave work early today?”</p><p>Vaan chuckled indulgently. “Taking your friends home to listen to the wireless, are you? Your shift ends in half an hour anyway. Go on, then. Enjoy yourself. And if the war really is over and they’re not just pulling your leg, I want to hear about it!”</p><p>“You got it,” Noctis said, already taking his apron off and hanging it up on a hook. “See you.”</p><p>Vaan waved as Noctis exited the stall. Briefly, he considered walking in the other direction from the two Insomnian strangers and leaving. But the one thing he didn’t want was to cause a scene, and he didn’t know how they would react if he tried to run away.</p><p>As he emerged from behind the stand, he could see that both of the strangers were looking at him with suspiciously misty expressions. Great. </p><p>“It’s him, alright,” Gladiolus said. </p><p>“Your Highness,” the other one started, and Noctis immediately stiffened, his heart pounding. </p><p>“Not here!” he snapped through clenched teeth. “Are you two out of your minds?”</p><p>“War’s over. It’s safe now,” said Gladiolus. </p><p>“It’s not over in Lestallum,” Noctis retorted. “My name’s Noctis, and you better use it. Let’s get out of the market. Come on.”</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, he turned and started walking towards the exit to the market which led into a quiet alleyway full of dumpsters. The two Insomnians started in surprise, but immediately followed Noctis. From the kebab stand, Vaan watched the three of them go with a frown of confusion on his face. </p><p>In the dark, cooler, and mercifully empty alleyway, Noctis stopped beside a dumpster. It was in this very alley that he’d been found by Vaan at the age of five - fifteen years ago. He made no mention of this to his two followers. Noctis was incredibly uneasy. Someone could enter the alley at any moment. They had to make this quick. </p><p>“So who are you?” Noctis said, folding his arms. </p><p>The two Insomnians exchanged glances. </p><p>“I’m Gladio. Gladio Amicitia,” said the dark-haired one. “I’m your Shield.” Noctis swallowed. </p><p>“And I’m Ignis Scientia, and I am to be your chief adviser,” said the other, extending a hand for Noctis to shake. “We may not have known each other for a great length of time before you left Insomnia, but we are honoured to meet you again at last.”</p><p>“Can you guys <i>please</i> stop talking about Insomnia and royalty in public?” Noctis said, eyes darting to the two entrances to the alleyway. </p><p>Gladio and Ignis exchanged glances again. Noctis was not liking their double comedy act. It made him feel like they had some kind of secret goal they were trying to spring on him. He had a feeling he knew what they wanted, but this was too much, too fast. </p><p>“We would be happy to accompany you to a more private location,” Ignis said. </p><p>The only place Noctis could think of was his apartment. When he thought about just who was in that apartment right now, he knew he couldn’t take them there. The priest of the Lestallum temple orphanage might let him use a room, but the truth was, he didn’t want <i>anyone</i> he knew to see him with Ignis and Gladio. Not before he had some time to think. </p><p>“Can’t we talk about this tomorrow?” Noctis said. </p><p>“And here we thought you’d be happy to see us,” said Gladio. Ignis and Noctis both glared at him, Noctis with far more heat. </p><p>“I know our arrival was quite abrupt, but we really must speak to you urgently,” Ignis said. </p><p>“It can’t wait one day?”</p><p>“I suppose it could. But the news of the Lucian victory will likely reached Lestallum tomorrow, and we were hoping to have already left by then.”</p><p>Noctis snapped. “Did anyone think about what <i>I</i> want?” he said, glaring at them accusingly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’ll see you tomorrow, and not a minute before.”</p><p>To Ignis and Gladio’s complete shock, Noctis pulled a small dagger out of his pocket, looked franticly around the alleyway, and then warped to the top of a nearby roof in a flash of blue-white light. </p><p>Warping was Noctis’s birthright. All of Lucian royalty could warp due to the natural magic in their blood. They could also access the royal Armiger, though Noctis had never managed to figure out how to use that. But he had spent his summers up at the Vesperpool, throwing bits of wood out over the water and throwing his body after them until he had figured out how to warp with accuracy.</p><p>Problem: he’d never actually done it in Lestallum, or any urban environment before. His landing on the flat-topped roof was rough, and he barked his shins from ungracefully warping over one of the decorative crenellations. Still, one glance over the edge of the roof showed him that Ignis and Gladio were staring up at him with shocked expressions on their faces, clearly unable to follow. So he had made the right decision. Now to get home without being followed or seen. </p><p>Fortunately, Noctis’s apartment was not too far away. After some more warping and a lot of clambering about over uneven and dangerous roofs, he was pleased to find himself in the residential area where his apartment was located. After checking that no one was about in the street below, he warped back to the ground, walked around the front of the building, and let himself in. </p><p>His heart was still pounding as he climbed up the stairs to reach the third floor. </p><p>Noctis’s apartment was the smallest one in the building. He had chosen it because at the time he moved in, it had been the only one he and Prompto could afford, two juniors in high school with the salaries of a kebab stand worker and an entry-level publishing company photographer. It was only one room, with its own bathroom and a large closet. Because there was room for only a lofted single bed, one of them always slept on a futon on a mat inside the closet. Noctis kinda liked it in there, because it was always dark and the futon was comfortable, so he was the one who usually slept there. The bed was Prompto’s domain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Noctis unlocked the apartment door, walked in, and locked the door behind him. At the sound of the key turning in the lock, Prompto walked out of the bathroom slash makeshift darkroom and smiled at Noctis. </p><p>“Hey! You’re home early.”</p><p>Looking at Prompto, Noctis always melted. Despite the agitation which had followed him from the alley over the roofs to home, he couldn’t help but smile shyly at Prompto and go over for a quick hug. Noctis wasn’t very touchy-feely, but Prompto was, and Noctis would do a lot of things to put a smile on Prompto’s face. And over the years, he’d come to savour Prompto’s touch like the touch of no other. Prompto was special to him…</p><p>Prompto and Noctis had met in elementary school as kids. Nobody had liked Prompto because he looked like he was from Niflheim, and nobody had liked Noctis because he was weird and broody over his new “orphan” status. He had been at the temple orphanage for only a month when he had been forced to go to school in Lestallum for the first time. The loss of his home and family had completely transformed his personality, not to mention the fact that he knew his real identity had to be a secret he kept with his life, and he had been terrified of revealing who he was by accident. In consequence he had said very little, and what little he <i>had</i> said had been terse and morose. </p><p>Perhaps it was ironic that Prompto, the suspected Nif, would become the first friend of Noctis, who was hiding from the Niflheim army. But in fact, they had a lot in common. Noctis had a severed attachment to his family, and so did Prompto. Prompto’s mom was never around, and his dad was a drunk. In high school, they had made a pact to become each other’s new family. From that day on, they pooled their savings until Prompto could move out of his father’s house and Noctis could leave the orphanage.</p><p>Now they had been living together for three years, and had been a couple for five. Noctis was planning to propose to Prompto at some point in the future, perhaps after they finally moved into an apartment with a bed big enough for both of them to share. Prompto was the light of Noctis’s life, and if Gladio and Ignis wanted him to do the unthinkable - <i>leave him behind</i> - he didn’t even know what he’d do.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked. “Did something bad happen at work?”</p><p>Noctis turned away. “War’s over,” he said. </p><p>“What? Are you serious?”</p><p>“News hasn’t hit Lestallum yet. I met two guys with an Insomnian newspaper.”</p><p>“Did they seem like they were lying or something?”</p><p>Prompto knew him so well. Noctis could tell that Prompto was sensing something fishy with his story, but couldn’t put his finger on it yet. Of course not. There was so much Prompto didn’t know about Noctis’s past. Noctis had never found the words to tell him who he really was. It was just too hard, when he’d spent so long believing that if his secret got out to <i>anyone</i> he - or they - could be killed.</p><p>“It’s not that,” he said, frowning. He opened his mouth, but the words still wouldn’t come. “I’m… I…”</p><p>As Noctis was struggling to speak, they heard the sound of the key in the lock. Only their landlady had a spare key, so it must have been her. The door opened, and to Noctis’s horror, there stood Ignis and Gladio behind their landlady in the hallway. </p><p>“No,” Noctis hissed. Prompto was starting to look more and more concerned. </p><p>“Gentlemen from Insomnia to see you,” the landlady said. “They’re from the Crownsguard.” She bowed to Ignis and Gladio, turned, and left. Ignis and Gladio entered the room, Gladio doing nothing to conceal his surprise at how small and cramped it was.</p><p>“Your Highness —” Ignis started. Prompto’s eyes widened. </p><p>Noctis exploded. “No! Get the hell out of my apartment! I’m gonna tell my boyfriend about this in my own time. Fuck off, or I’m warping out of here again.”</p><p>Ignis and Gladio immediately turned to examine Prompto, whose eyes at this point were as round and wide as saucers. </p><p>“Your boyf—” Gladio started. Ignis’s eyebrows shot up, and he cut Gladio off. </p><p>“We understand, we apologise, and you’ll find us downstairs when you’ve finished,” he said. Taking Gladio’s arm, he steered him by the elbow back out of the apartment. Noctis slammed and locked the door shut behind them, despite how little good it would do them if the landlady was willing to let anyone with a military rank in willy-nilly.</p><p>“Assholes,” Noctis muttered. His arms were shaking. </p><p>“Noct,” Prompto said, “what the hell is going on? Did they really just call you <i>Your Highness</i>?”</p><p>Prompto’s bed was lofted to create storage space underneath, so Noctis couldn’t sit down on it easily. Instead, he walked over to the desk and sat down in the desk chair, looking down at his hands. </p><p>“So,” he started. Took a deep breath in. “Yeah, they called me that.” Noctis paused, clenching and unclenching his palms. He said quietly, “I… I know who my parents are.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me,” Prompto said, turning one of the chairs by the table in the middle of the room and sitting down in it, facing Noctis. “The - the king and queen of Lucis? That’s what "Your Highness" means, right?”</p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah.” He still couldn’t look Prompto in the face. </p><p>“You’re the lost prince?” Prompto laughed disbelievingly. “Dude, why did you never say? We’ve known each other for years. I thought I knew everything about you.”</p><p>Noctis winced and said nothing. Prompto waited. The silence stretched between them, but Noctis couldn’t think of what to say. He understood why Prompto might see it as inexcusable that Noctis had never told him the truth. That was actually a long-held worry for him. But all the reasons Noctis <i>hadn’t</i> spoken were bound up in so much fear. Noctis had given Prompto as much of the truth, as much of himself as it had ever been possible for him to give. But he wasn’t the one who was good with feelings and words - he wasn’t the one who was brave with them. </p><p>As Noctis’s heart clenched, Prompto took a breath. </p><p>“Okay, this is weird… but let me think about it,” he said. Noctis looked up, desperately hoping Prompto would understand. “Obviously, this whole thing seriously upsets you,” Prompto mused, eyes scanning Noctis’s tense posture. “I guess… I would be upset too if I had to leave my family before I was ready. And your parents were actually good, right? You were what, five-ish when you came here? You must’ve come a long way to get to Lestallum. It must have been super weird and scary for you. Is that… is that why you couldn’t talk about it?”</p><p>Feeling a swell of gratitude, Noctis reached out and squeezed Prompto’s shoulder. Even after all these years, Noctis never got over just how well Prompto knew him, more than anyone else ever could. “Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>Prompto responded with a gentle smile. “I’m not gonna pretend it’s not weird that you’re the prince all of a sudden, but we’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>“Wait,” Noctis said. “There’s another reason I didn’t talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Ever wonder how I ended up at the orphanage?”</p><p>“I thought that nice Mr. Vaan took you there?” Prompto said. </p><p>Noctis took a deep breath. “I wasn’t supposed to go there. They had a family for me to be placed with, but…”</p><p>Insomnia was dangerous. Lestallum was supposed to be safe. They were sending him to stay with a nice family that was a friend to the crown. </p><p>But the house had been compromised. There was shouting, and blood. Screaming. <i>Jared is dead!</i> The Crownsguard Noctis was with had shoved a backpack into his hands and said, “Run.” Noctis had run and run as fast as his little feet could carry him, convinced every shadow was a Niflheim soldier who would materialise and kill him. He had actually been hiding behind the dumpster when Vaan found him, cowering in fear after a long, dark night.</p><p>“…they were killed by Niflheim soldiers,” Noctis managed to finish.</p><p>Prompto gasped, horrified. “Oh, no! Noct, that’s awful!”</p><p>“I was so scared that if I told someone, they would…” Noctis squeezed his eyes shut against the barrage of world-shattering catastrophes he had imagined over the years should anyone find out his true identity. The thought of that happening to Prompto, who he loved and wanted to marry someday… no. Just no. </p><p>Prompto took Noctis’s hand. “Noct. You’re really brave. Did I ever tell you that before?”</p><p>“Yeah, and you too,” Noctis said, squeezing Prompto’s hand. Now that he’d finally admitted who he was, it felt like he was no longer carrying a big weight on his shoulders. He almost wanted to go back to the market and tell Vaan the kebab seller. He, of all people, deserved to know, and if the war really <i>was</i> over then it should be safe, right? But he couldn’t go back downstairs. Ignis and Gladio were waiting there. Noctis sighed. </p><p>“What is it?” Prompto asked. </p><p>“It’s those two guys downstairs. Ignis and Gladio.”</p><p>Getting up, Prompto squeezed between their two desks to look out the window which faced the street and said, “They’re not outside. They must be in the foyer.”</p><p>“Waiting to ambush us,” Noctis said. He folded his arms protectively against himself. “They came here because… they want me to… go back to Insomnia with them.” There it was, the worst part of all this. “I… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Noct?” Prompto said, turning away from the window. “For the first time, he was starting to look panicked. “I can’t go with you?”</p><p>“I mean you can, but… you don’t have to. If you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Of course I want to!” Prompto said. “Are you crazy?”</p><p>“But your life is here,” Noctis said, gesturing around the room. </p><p>“Yeah, the life I made with <i>you</i>,” Prompto insisted. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Noct. And if you want me to come with you, I know we can do it again.”</p><p>“Living in Insomnia isn’t going to be like being here,” Noctis said. “They might not even let me date you. Or marry you. They’ll probably want me to do some political marriage.”</p><p>Prompto folded his arms. “You’re the freaking <i>prince</i>. How can they make you do anything you don’t want to do?”</p><p>“I don’t - I don’t know,” Noctis said. “It’s been so long since I was there - all I remember is there were so many rules. I don’t know how to be a prince.”</p><p>“That makes two of us,” Prompto quipped, and a corner of Noctis’s mouth twitched up despite himself. </p><p>“Listen, Noct,” Prompto said. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen. <i>You</i> don’t know what’s gonna happen. But I love you, and I’m not just gonna give up on you ‘cause you happen to be royalty. And besides, it sounds like you really need someone by your side. Someone who cares about <i>you</i>, not just how good of a prince you are. And I’m personally volunteering.”</p><p>Prompto gave Noctis a smile full of bravado and a wink.</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way…” Noctis said. “I just wanna make sure you know… the risks.”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck ‘em,” Prompto said. “No one’s gonna be able to bully you into anything while I’m around!”</p><p>The thing was, Noctis believed him. Ever since the day Prompto had said <i>We'll be each other's family now,</i> Noctis had always believed in him. Feeling much better, he smiled even though he still wasn’t happy about this whole situation. He didn’t <i>want</i> to go to Insomnia. He didn’t want to leave the life he loved in Lestallum, the apartment which belonged to him and to Prompto and to nobody else. He didn’t want to leave kind Mr. Vaan, the priest and the caretakers at the temple, his other friends from high school. He was slightly panicked by being called “prince”, let alone actually being one. </p><p>But he had always known this day would come. Though over the years he had toyed with the prospect of running away when the time came, he did want to reunite with his father again. And he had a duty. He knew that much, too. And knowing he didn’t have to face the prospect of all this alone was doing wonders to calm him. </p><p>“Ignis and Gladio want me to leave Lestallum <i>tomorrow</i>,” Noctis told Prompto. </p><p>“Fuck that too,” Prompto said. “We can’t just leave without saying goodbye to everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis said. “How long do you think we should ask for?”</p><p>“Ask for? We should <i>tell</i> them we’re gonna take a week,” Prompto said. Noctis grinned. </p><p>“I like the way you think. Come here.”</p><p>Noctis stood, and Prompto came over to get a kiss. By mutual consent they lingered together, wordlessly reassuring each other about the future ahead. <i>I’ll stand by you,</i> was what their gentle touches meant.</p><p>As they broke apart, Prompto said, “Hey, Noct. I’ve got a crazy idea. You wanna get married this week?”</p><p>Noctis’s jaw dropped. “Wh- what?”</p><p>Prompto got down on one knee, spreading his arms wide in comedic exaggeration. “Come on dude, marry me!”</p><p>“Hey, cut it out!” Noctis laughed, pulling Prompto back to his feet. Though Prompto was acting silly, Noctis knew that his proposal was sincere. The thought of marrying him now, despite the spontaneity, filled Noctis with joy – like they were dreaming teenagers again, taking control of their lives by choosing each other over everything else. “Okay, fine! Yes! I’ll marry you.” His tone grew soft. “Of course.”</p><p>“I don’t have a ring for you,” Prompto said. </p><p>“I have one in mind,” Noctis reassured him. “We can go pick it up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Noct!” Prompto said, looking pleasantly surprised. “You thought about what ring you’d propose to me with?”</p><p>Noctis blushed. “Yeah. Didn’t think it was going to be for a while, but I was thinking about it.”</p><p>Prompto’s smile widened, blindingly bright. Noctis irresistibly smiled back. This was how he wanted Prompto to look always. </p><p>“Don’t tell anyone, but I was thinking about it too,” Prompto said, fake whispering behind one hand. Noctis couldn’t help it. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him towards him again. This time their kiss was passionate and true. As they broke apart Prompto gave a wistful glance to the open closet door where Noctis’s futon lay, but any further physical demonstrations of love and passion would have to wait until later. </p><p>For now, they had a duty to attend to - rescuing Ignis and Gladio from the foyer downstairs, delivering the ultimatum that they would be taking a week to prepare for leaving Lestallum, and then making good on that. </p><p>Prompto kissed Noctis one more time. Noctis unlocked the door and they left the apartment.</p><p>With Prompto at his side, surely Insomnia had more to fear from Noctis than Noctis had to fear from Insomnia. No matter what lay ahead – the politics, the throne, the rules - Prompto’s steadfast presence would be the one thing that didn’t change. If growing up an orphan in Lestallum had taught Noctis anything, it was that his choices mattered, and that love should be his guide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is the abridged version of a big AU that I cooked up. I challenged myself to try and turn it into a oneshot so I would actually be able to write it, so here it is.</p><p>Notes about the floor plan:<br/>○ If it wasn't clear, the other 2 apartments on that floor extend past the sides of the image. They are on the 4th (top) floor of their building<br/>○ The desk is technically both of theirs, but Prompto uses it more due to the nature of his job. Noctis tends to sit at the table to use his laptop<br/>○ There's a shelf above Prompto's bed and anywhere else they could put them up above the furniture to provide just a little bit of extra storage space<br/>○ Likewise, there are coathooks on the wall in the entryway that aren't shown on the plan<br/>○ They are very happy there &lt;3</p><p>Comments always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>